Chocolate
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Private decide compartir algo de chocolate con Kowalski. Pero esas no son sus únicas intenciones. / Slash, Kovate, humanizados, lemon, one-shot. Parte de un trato con Umeki-Nara 7u7 (?)


**Disclaimer:** _La serie Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece, sino que a Tom McGrath. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah..._

**Advertencia:** _Éste fic es slash/yaoi y contiene escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita. Si esto no te gusta, ni lo leas. Gracias ;)_

**Umeki-Nara y yo estábamos bastante aburridas y comenzamos a jugar verdad o reto. Luego comenzamos a retarnos a escribir mini fragmentos de ciertas parejas con ciertas palabras clave. Umeki me dio la palabra "chocolate", dejó que escogiera la palabra que quisiera, y el fic debía ser humanizado. Obviamente elegí Kovate, mi pareja preferida x3 Después le agregamos la condición de que debía tener lemon, y así nació ésto xD Yo también reté a Umeki, pero de éso les hablo luego. **

**Pareja: Kovate**

**Palabra clave: Chocolate**

**Especificaciones: Humanizados, lemon**

**Ahora sí, al one-shot :)**

* * *

><p>Chocolate<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski apartó la vista, sonrojado. Fijó sus ojos en el libro que tenía en sus manos, intentando concentrarse en su lectura. Pero sus ojos no querían obedecer.<p>

De nuevo se fijó en Private. El muchacho, sentado frente él en la mesa del desayuno, degustaba una pequeña porción de chocolate. Ése no era el problema. El problema era que el chocolate se había derretido.

Y el niño no encontró mejor manera de comerlo que lamerlo de sus dedos.

—Private.

—¿Sí, K'walski?

E científico bajó su libro y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo. Private lamía el chocolate de su dedo índice lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Si Kowalski no conociera al cadete, pensaría que lo estaba provocando.

—Eh.. yo... —el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, y en sus pantalones, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad —. Olvídalo...

Se puso de pie rápidamente, y se dirigió casi corriendo al baño.

Private lo observó irse,y cuando lo perdió de vista, se permitió sonreír de forma pícara. Dejaría derretir sus chocolates más seguido.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Kowalski no podía dormir. Se sentía incómodo, en ésa cama enorme y espaciosa. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Private. Lamiendo su dedo. Mirándolo a los ojos.<p>

Resopló, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. ¿Acaso el soldado estaba provocándolo? Negó con la cabeza descartando la idea. Private era demasiado inocente como para caer en eso... o eso quería pensar. Al fin y al cabo, el cadete era apenas 11 años menor que él. Con 20 años, las hormonas maduran y buscan diversión.

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo sobresaltó. ¿Quién estaba interesado en hablarle a ésas horas de la noche? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó en la forma de un tierno susurro...

—Kowalski, ¿estás despierto? ¿Me oyes?

El científico tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que Private estaba durmiendo, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. Aclaró su garganta, suspirando.

—Si respondo a tu primera pregunta, ¿tú respondes la segunda por ti mismo?

No hubo respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió apenas. Private asomó su cabeza tímidamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con una sonrisa adorable

—Bueno... —Kowalski lo dudó. Sin embargo, una mirada a los ojos brillantes del pequeño lo ayudó a decidirse —. Adelante.

Private soltó una risita, y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al verlo, Kowalski se arrepintió un poco de haberle permitido entrar. El cadete sólo vestía una camiseta negra que le quedaba enorme, y apenas llegaba a cubrirle los muslos. Además, escondía algo tras su espalda. El científico tragó saliva, ligeramente sonrojado mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Necesitas algo?

El muchacho no respondió, pero se acercó a la cama lentamente. Se sentó en la cama, y se acomodó de forma de quedar frente a frente con él. Con la tenue luz de la luna como única iluminación, Private se veía aún más provocador y Kowalski aún más nervioso.

El niño por fin dejó de esconder sus manos, y puso en el pequeño espacio que los separaba un caja de Winkys.

—Sólo quería compartir mi chocolate contigo —contestó por fin, abriendo la caja sin dejar de mirarlo

El teniente seguía sus movimientos con especial atención. Comenzaba a sentir calor, por lo que apartó las sabanas que lo cubrían con rapidez. Private tomó uno de los chocolates, y abrió el envoltorio. Apenas lo hizo, sus dedos quedaron cubiertos de chocolate.

—Upss... —susurró, con una sonrisa traviesa —. Está derretido...

Y sin más miramientos, comenzó a lamer el chocolate de sus dedos, tal cómo lo había hecho en la mañana. Lentamente, sin prisa, y manteniendo el contacto visual con su teniente. Kowalski no pudo apartar la vista, aunque quiso hacerlo. El espectáculo que Private le estaba brindando comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo.

De repente, y cómo echando más leña al fuego, Private le ofreció su mano izquierda, también embadurnada en chocolate. El científico se quedó en blanco un momento, aún hipnotizado por los ojos del menor. Sin embargo, se recompuso. Tomó delicadamente la mano del muchacho, y sin quebrar el lazo de sus miradas, comenzó a retirar el chocolate con vehemencia. El niño se estremeció ante su tacto.

La mano del joven quedó limpia en un santiamén, debido a la desesperación que el hombre demostraba. Vio que el niño tenía chocolate en la comisura de sus labios carnosos. Perdiendo por completo los estribos, se acercó a él y quitó el chocolate con una caricia de su lengua. Al oír un leve jadeo del pequeño ya no pudo resistirse, y besó sus labios con violenta pasión.

Private correspondió el beso inocentemente, intentando mover sus labios al compás que le era impuesto. El científico hizo a un lado la caja de chocolate sin apartarse del cadete, y lo tomó por la cintura posesivamente, obligándolo a recostar su espalda sobre la cama.

El niño no opuso resistencia, pero Kowalski comenzaba a impacientarse al no conseguir acceso a su boca. Si tanto lo había provocado, ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias. Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente, y Private jadeó de nuevo. La oportunidad perfecta.

El teniente invadió su boca con hambriento anhelo, ansioso de saborear cada rincón. Chocolate. La boca del muchacho sabía a chocolate, llenando sus sentidos y nublando su mente.

Una de sus manos mantenía al menor sujeto por la cintura, y la otra se desplazó bajo su camiseta, explorando ésa suave piel virginal. Se apartó de su boca un momento, sólo par atacar su cuello. Private soltó un pequeño grito de excitación al sentir ligeras mordidas. Kowalski se apartó un momento, sólo para quitarle esa camiseta gigantesca.

Fue inevitable su sorpresa al notar que el muchacho no llevaba más ropa, y yacía completamente desnudo en su cama. Private se sonrojó furiosamente, y apartó la vista, apenado. Aunque pudo sentir su creciente erección luchando por escapar de su ropa interior, tomó aire para poder hablar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz ronca, y tragando saliva —. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Private lo miró los ojos otra vez, con algunas lagrimas cristalinas aglomerándose en sus orbes celestes. Suspiró.

—Yo... no lo sé —murmuró, intentando ser sincero. Se encogió de hombros —. Siempre me has gustado, y pensé que jamás tendría una oportunidad... hasta que vi tu reacción hoy en la mañana. Te... te gustaba lo que veías, ¿no?

—Me gusta lo que veo —admitió Kowalski, sonriendo al ver que el sonrojo del niño se intensificaba ante sus palabras —. Pero... ¿qué hay de Skipper y Rico? ¿Y si nos descubren?

—No lo creo...—rió Private, negando con la cabeza, como si supiera algo que Kowalski desconocía —. Creo que están algo ocupados...

Por curiosidad, Kowalski casi le preguntó qué estaban haciendo el capitán y el experto en armas a esas horas de la noche, pero decidió restarle importancia. Iba a prestarle atención a lo realmente importante.

—¿Quieres continuar? —consultó en voz baja, a lo que Private asintió efusivamente —. ¿Estás seguro?

Private procedió a quitarle su camiseta como única respuesta. Complacido por esas acciones, el científico se quitó su camiseta por su cuenta, y la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación. También se deshizo de su ropa interior, lanzándola al suelo. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a devorar la boca del joven, siendo correspondido esta vez con mucho más entusiasmo.

Rompió el beso sólo para comenzar a recorrer con sus labios su cuello, su pecho, y seguir bajando. Al llegar a su cintura, se detuvo y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. pudo ver en ellos ansiedad. Con una sonrisa torcida, volvió a besarlo pero repitiendo su camino hacia arriba, abandonando el miembro necesitado de atención del muchacho.

—¡Oh, ¿qué?! —se quejó Private, logrando que Kowalski riera un poco al llegar de nuevo a sus labios

—No ésta noche —le susurró al oído, para luego morderlo juguetonamente

Volvió a apartarse, y llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca. Aunque inocente, Private sabía porque hacía lo que hacía, por lo que se aseguró de utilizar toda la saliva que pudo. Kowalski sonrió al quitar sus dedos de su boca, y con su mano libre, levantó una de las piernas del menor hasta colocarla sobre su hombro. El muchacho, astutamente, hizo lo propio con su otra pierna.

El científico comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del cadete, y éste cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la molesta intrusión. Tomó aire, mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa... ¡Lunacornios! Le encantaban ésos ponies voladores, a pesar de tener 20 años de edad. Le parecían adorables, además de ser muy educativos. Ah, sí. Lunacornios, ésa era una caricatura que...

—¡Ah! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos de repente, cuando su teniente rozó con sus dedos un punto en su interior. ¿Dedos? El muchacho no se había enterado de que ahora dos dedos se abrían paso dentro suyo. El roce se repitió, y él volvió a sobresaltarse ante ése cosquilleo tan placentero

—¿Estás listo? —masculló Kowalski, obviamente haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no tomarlo como suyo de una buena vez

El menor asintió despacio, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando el hombre sacó sus dedos de su interior para tomar su propio miembro. Al verlo de cerca, Private comenzó a dudar de que aquello entrara en él. Pero no dijo nada. No podía permitirse arruinar ése momento.

Kowalski se acomodó un poco, para acceder mejor a la entrada de su cadete. Colocó allí su miembro con sutileza, y empezó a empujar despacio. Comprensivo, besó delicadamente los labios de su acompañante, en un vano intento de distraerlo. Private correspondió el beso enseguida, conteniendo algunas lagrimas de dolor que intentaban florecer de sus ojos.

Cuanto más profundo sentía al teniente, se aminoraba poco a poco el dolor. Desapareció or completo cuando sintió que ése punto especial en su interior era acariciado otra vez. Ahora no sentía más que placer, y no pudo evitar gemir.

Oír ese gemido convenció al científico que podía aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, y no tardó para ponerlo en práctica. Sus embestidas se volvieron ligeramente más rápidos, logrando que el muchacho no pudiera controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Éste mordió su propia mano, como intento desesperado de auto-silenciarse.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban, al igual que los movimientos de sus cuerpos en total armonía. Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaban, y se volvían susurros producidos por el delirio, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche.

Kowalski no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, por lo que intentó aferrarse a una pequeña pizca de cordura que aún quedaba en su cerebro. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué rayos estarían haciendo Skipper y Rico? ¿Por qué ahora el chocolate le parecía más delicioso que antes? ¿Las cebras son blancas con rayas negras, o negras con rayas blancas? Eran demasiadas preguntas.

No pudo seguir concentrado en aquellas interrogantes cuando Private dejó de tapar su boca, y dejó escapar todos esos gemidos que se había cansado de contener. Oírlo así, tan excitado, tan perdido en un mundo antes desconocido ara él, logró que el científico llegara a su punto límite, estallando sin reparos dentro del muchacho. Al sentir ésa esencia en su interior levó al cadete a soltar un último grito desesperado alcanzar su propio y primer clímax.

—¡LUNACORNIOS!

El teniente soltó una carcajada al escuchar éso, sorprendido y enternecido a la vez. Aún riendo y jadeando un poco, salió de su interior para dejarse caer a su lado. Observó los estómagos de ambos, e hizo una mueca al ver las enormes manchas blancas que en ellos yacían. Necesitarían un baño, sin duda alguna.

Los latidos se ambos corazones empezaban a regresar a su ritmo habitual lentamente. Los dos voltearon para verse a los ojos a la misma vez, y sonrieron por éso. Se quedaron así, en silencio, por unos minutos.

—Private.

—¿Sí, K'walski?

—¿Crees que podamos compartir tu chocolate más seguido?

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí está xD<p>

Es mi parte de un trato con Umeki-Nara, como lo mencioné antes. Yo publico éste one-shot (Kovate, humanizados, con lemon y con la palabra clave: chocolate), y ella publica otro one-shot (Skico, humanizados, con lemon y con la palabra clave: celos).

Es la primera vez que publico smut (o lemon, como lo prefieran) y probablemente sea horrible, pero bleh. Di mi mejor esfuerzo xD

Esto es todo por ahora. Si les gustó, pueden dejarme un review. Si no les gustó, también pueden dejarme un review, no les cuesta nada xD Y si no se les antoja dejar reviews, pues chupen el perro ¬¬ (?)

Ya me voy. Chau.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_


End file.
